


有什么不是睡一觉就能解决的？

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	有什么不是睡一觉就能解决的？

本来安静的楼道，却因为其中一户的落锁声而变得热闹起来。

仅仅隔着一扇门也能听见从那房间里传来的窸窸窣窣的争吵声和东西碰撞的声音。

Krist的脸涨得微红气鼓鼓的嘟着嘴，手上还不停的往行李箱里装着东西，各种娃娃霸占了不少的空间，就连他平时睡觉都不离手的杰尼龟也塞了进去。

Singto微微蹙着眉，不解的看着埋头自己收拾东西的Krist，然后轻声试探的问道，“Kit，你明天要出差吗？”

只见那人手上的动作停顿了一下，随即猛的转过头来，眼圈通红的看着Singto，就像是配合着眼眶中的泪水一般还吸了吸鼻子，

“你他妈才去出差！”

Singto一下就懵了，他的大脑飞速的运转起来，回想着这几天自己的言行是不是惹到Krist了，可他愣了半天都没想出个所以然，只能木讷的小心翼翼的又问道，“那你去哪？要去旅游吗？”

“...”Krist反手就将一个塞不进去的娃娃向Singto扔了过去，刚好砸到了Singto茫然的脸上，让他清醒了几分。

“我要离家出走！”Krist对他吼到还狠狠的瞪了他一眼，就起身走向了衣柜，随手就从衣架上扯下了几件洗好的衣服，叠都不叠的就放进了行李箱中。

Singto在愣了几秒后立刻翻身下床，握住了Krist还在忙活的手腕，“别闹了Kit.”

要说我们大狮子的脑回路就是这样，这种情况难道不该先道歉吗？Krist听了他这几个字更冒火了，噘着嘴一下就甩开了Singto的手。也许是因为Krist太白了，Singto稍稍用了一点力，他手腕处的皮肤上就留下了淡淡的红印。

他委屈的扬起手，举起的手腕都快贴上Singto的脸了，声音也软软糯糯的带着一丝哭腔向这个始作俑者控诉道，“你都把我抓红了！”

Krist生气的样子真的很可爱，尽管气鼓鼓的还是让Singto心中忍不住的一痒，就像一只小猫爪落在他的心尖上一般，他忙用手捉住Krist的手腕，轻轻按摩着，“对不起Kit，我不是故意的。”

“我不原谅你！”Krist别过脸看都不看Singto一眼。

“别生气了好不好？”Singto说着就放开了他的手腕，整个人都抱了上去，下巴垫在了他的肩头还微微晃动了一下脑袋，下巴硌的Krist的肩膀都点疼。

Singto抬起了头，轻轻用嘴吻了吻Krist红红的眼角，柔软的唇贴上去的瞬间Krist就在他怀里打了个激灵，随后便用手推搡着Singto结实的胸膛。

“不好！你走...”

Krist的话还没说完就被Singto拦腰抱了起来，恐高的他一下子就紧紧的搂住了Singto的脖颈，他就这么被托着屁股走到床边，被死死的压在了铺满衣物的大床里。

就这么垫着那堆被Krist翻出来衣服，Singto轻柔地亲吻着他敏感的耳垂，湿热的舌尖舔弄着他的软肉，水声传进了Krist的耳朵深处，直通他的脑皮层，令他的头皮一阵酥麻，反抗的四肢也随之软了下来。

“大骗子...”Krist哑着嗓子低声嘟囔着，声音很小却不偏不倚的让Singto听个正着。

“哪里骗你了？嗯？”Singto在他的嘴角啄了一下，舔了舔下唇笑着问他。

Krist张了张嘴还没来及出声，Singto就顺势将舌头滑入了他的口腔中，唇瓣慢慢的贴合在一起，身下的人儿轻颤了一下，Singto抓住这个空档温柔的绕过他的舌尖，微甜的唾液在彼此的口腔中磨砂辗转着，Singto灵巧的舔弄着他的贝齿，灼热的呼吸喷洒在Krist的脸上。

Krist微微颤抖着，承受着Singto攻城略地，睫毛不自觉的被刚刚在眼眶中打转的眼泪打湿，在这一刻他大脑一片空白仿佛停止了思考，本能的抱住Singto，同样的，Singto也紧紧的回抱住了他，两个人一同陷进了满床的衣服和布娃娃中。

Singto看着他微微抖动向小扇子一般的睫毛，心里一阵悸动，他解开了Krist前襟的扣子，俯下身将唇烙印在了他凸起的锁骨处，光滑的皮肤有些发烫，细细密密的吻亲的Krist晕乎乎的，禁不住的就轻吟出声。

Singto勾了勾嘴角笑道，“你说你离了我还能去哪？”

“要你管！啊~”想不到Singto一下就掐住了他红肿的乳尖，瞬间他的音调就拔高了些许，抬了抬腰想躲闪开。

“我是你老公，我不管谁管？”Singto的手顺着向下抚摸着，纤细的腰线让他忍不住在上面捏了一把，继而帮他脱下了碍事的裤子，用手指轻轻揉搓着他跨间的小Kit.

那脆弱的小玩意在Singto娴熟的手法下渐渐站了起来，Krist有些气自己不自禁的生理反应，他羞赧的别过脸紧紧的闭上了眼睛，脸上也因为害羞泛着红晕，加上眼角的泪痕更是显得楚楚可怜，这恰好激发了Singto的欲望。

白皙的身体染上了淡粉色，Singto一边亲吻着Krist的小腹处，一边用沾满了润滑剂的手指在他紧闭的穴口处按压，随后慢慢伸了进去，他稍稍往里探了探就听见了Krist的呻吟。

他又仔细的扩张了两下才将自己的粗大对准，轻轻的捅了进去，迎来的便是Krist不适的闷哼声，Singto握住了小Kit上下有节奏的撸动着，以此来安抚Krist的情绪，“Kit，我错了，别生气了。”

Singto一边摆动着腰还不忘记去道歉，可是Krist依然死死咬着下嘴唇，偏着头一声不发，将所有的呻吟都吞进了肚子里，只留给了他一个好看的侧脸。

Singto见状只能调整了一下姿势，用硕大的前端在湿热的肠壁里穿刺试探着，突然在碾压到一个凸起点时，咬紧牙关的Krist突然弓起了腰，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，整个人战栗着软在床中央，就连忍耐已久的娇喘都泄露了出来，回荡在房间里。

暖黄色的小夜灯在亮白的房间里散发着一丝柔和的光，照应在了Krist脸上优美的弧度上，带着些许的温柔和暧昧。

“唔...慢...慢点...”

一得到回应的Singto就像第一次吃到肉的饿狼一样，死死扣住Krist的腰就操弄起来，紧致的小穴吸附着他硕大的分身，黏滑的肠液也顺着两个人交合的地方滴落出来。

而Singto在穴口顶弄的动作更是卖力，恨不得把他整个人都拆吃入腹一般，每一次细微的刺激都深深的牵扯着Krist身体最深处的欲望，让他无法控制的迎合着Singto。

“Kit，你吸得我好紧。”Singto还不要脸的用语言戏弄着害羞的Krist，只见那人用着水汪汪的眼睛狠狠的瞥了自己一眼，Singto脸上笑得更是开心了，连忙追问道，“Kit，你是不是不生我气了？”

“唔...谁...谁说的...啊啊...~”Krist被他操弄的根本就说不出一句完整的话，断断续续的说完后便大口的喘息着，胸口也随之浮动着，两颗诱人的乳珠也明晃晃的暴露在空气中。

无差别的进攻让身下的Krist瞳孔渐渐失焦，那些打转许久的眼泪也顺着脸颊两侧滑落，Singto的每次律动都能精准的撞击在他的敏感点上，让他口中止不住的呜咽。

他扭着腰似是躲避着Singto的进攻又像是渴求更多，硬邦邦的分身在他的菊穴里不停的翻捣着，就像是要榨干他最后的理智一样，他的两腿股间被摩擦的通红，而小穴却还在贪婪地吞噬着Singto的欲望。

房间里水声糜烂一片春光，终于Singto的手又再次扶着他粉嫩的欲望撸动起来，热流在Krist狭窄的甬道里流窜，而身下还被Singto过度索取着，在几番的套弄之后，Krist终于缴械了出来，白浊溅在了自己平坦的小腹处，空气中弥漫着淡淡的腥咸味。

Singto又抱着他的腰身抽插了两下便拔了出来，滚烫的顶端贴着Krist小腹的皮肤缓缓的将白浊吐了出来，与刚刚Krist的融在了一起。

也顾不上会沾到精液，他想都没想的就倒在了Krist身上，‘嘿嘿’笑了一下贴着他的耳边轻声问他，“是不是不生气了？”

Krist抓起旁边的衣服就捂住了自己的脸，声音闷闷的透过衣服传了出来，“...你猜！”

突然感觉身上的重量消失了，Krist奇怪的掀起衣服，还没来及坐起身刚从地上走回来的Singto又压了上来，然后自己就被一双大手捂住了眼睛。

Singto从身后拿出了一个小盒子，神秘的送到了Krist眼前，然后松开了手，缓缓的将盒子打开，里面赫然躺了一枚戒指，在灯光下闪着银光，就像天上的星星一般耀眼，亦如同他的眼睛。

“七夕快乐，Kit.”


End file.
